Candy Cane Lane
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Bastones de caramelos. O la historia de cómo este desagradable dulce fue el responsable de brindarle el mejor regalo de Navidad posible. DRARRY.
1. Candy Cane Lane (Draco)

**Resumen:** Bastones de caramelos. O la historia de cómo este desagradable dulce fue el responsable de brindarle el mejor regalo de Navidad posible. **DRARRY.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! ¡Muy feliz Navidad a todos! Sí, señoras y señores, no están viendo mal, he llegado a tiempo para traer el característico fic navideño. Este año la historia surgió al escuchar la canción **Candy Cane Lane** de **Sia**. Así que, si disfrutan de leer escuchando música, se las recomiendo.

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté escribiéndolo.

 **Candy Cane Lane**

 _23 de diciembre de 2005_

Es un día de diciembre como cualquier otro. En el aire se respira esa característica esencia festiva y alborotada. El ajetreo en las concurridas calles de todo el mundo y las ostentosas decoraciones sólo terminan de delatar lo que a leguas es posible ver, la Navidad está llegando; y junto a ella, trae consigo el calvario de quien les habla.

No, no estoy exagerando. Sin duda no se trata de otros de mis "olímpicos ataques de dramatismo", como muy amablemente suele recordármelo seguido quien dice llamarse mi mejor amigo. No, esto sin lugar a réplicas es algo que todos los años consigue quitarme el sueño y provoca situaciones completamente desagradables para mi ser y reputación. Pero quizás sea mejor comenzar por el principio de esta historia, o, mejor dicho, con aquel nombramiento que puso mi perfectamente organizado mundo patas arriba.

Después de que la guerra terminara, y cuando digo "terminara" me refiero también a toda la seguidilla de juicios y acusaciones que recayó sobre mi persona y la de mis padres, decidí que jamás volvería a seguir con los vanos y retrógrados ideales que tantas desgracias nos habían traído. Supe en ese mismo momento que si quería alguna vez volver a ver el nombre de mi familia entre las más respetadas y poderosas del mundo mágico, perseverar la creencia de una raza superior de magos sólo haría que mis fantasías terminaran siendo eso… simples fantasías.

Luego de cientos de acaloradas discusiones con mi progenitor, sumado a la infinidad de horas que ocupé de mi vida en intentar hacerle comprender que mi plan era la única forma de restaurar aquello que habíamos perdido por sus arcaicos pensares, decidí dar un paso al costado y recuperar el prestigio por mi cuenta con la única ayuda de mi encanto e inteligencia como principales pilares de mi fuerza, los cuales, modestia aparte, poseo de sobra.

Decir que el camino que se presentó frente a mí fue difícil es un simple eufemismo. No obstante, supe recomponerme ante cada prejuicio que la "no tan tolerante" sociedad demostró tener ante mis intentos por insertarme dentro de su mundo. Al parecer, el perdón y el olvido sólo están reservados para el círculo interno de héroes del lado ganador, o como suelo llamarlos, los lame botas oficiales de San Potter.

A pesar de haber tenido posiblemente al noventa y nueve por ciento del mundo mágico en mi contra, logré alcanzar uno de los primeros objetivos que me propuse. Como era de esperarse, obtener un puesto dentro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional no fue difícil, después de todo, ninguno de los magos y brujas que han pasado por allí han tenido mi astucia e inteligencia para firmar tratados con el resto de países. El hecho de que sea capaz de hablar fluidamente siete idiomas sólo contribuyó a que nadie pusiera en duda mi capacidad. Sin embargo, mi natural talento estaba siendo desperdiciado allí, es por ello que fui rápidamente promovido a asesor económico del ministro de magia en persona.

Lo reconozco, me equivoqué. Kingsley Shackelbot no es el inútil que en un principio creí que era. Por el contrario, supo ver de inmediato que mis habilidades para entablar acuerdos financieros con países aliados podían llevar al ministerio a una nueva era dorada. Es por ello que ni siquiera pestañeó para ofrecerme ser parte de sus asesores de mayor confianza y poder. Y yo, que jamás hubiera pensado siquiera llegar tan alto, no hice más que lo que, por ese entonces, parecía ser una obviedad. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Claro que no puedo culparme, porque cualquier persona en mi situación hubiera acepado el empleo sin dudar, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades de que sólo en siete años alguien con un pasado como el mío pueda estar codeándose entre la más respetable jerarquía de la sociedad mágica, y que, además, sea absolutamente bienvenido por sus pares? La respuesta es simple, nulas. Nadie podría haber logrado jamás aquello que he conseguido.

Pero como esto no es un cuento de hadas, y al parecer en mi vida jamás podrá escucharse el _"y vivió feliz y sin problemas para siempre"_ , el destino se encargó presuroso de traerme a la realidad con un simple y totalmente impensado objeto, demostrándome una vez más que todo en esta vida tiene un precio y que no me sería tan sencillo librarme de los errores que cometí en el pasado. No importa cuánto mi trabajo haya beneficiado al mundo mágico, ni las generosas donaciones que puedo permitirme dar en nombre de la familia Malfoy. Al parecer, nada es suficiente para librarme de mi calvario.

Un sonido a húmeda succión me trae de vuelta a la realidad, mientras pienso que éste sería un buen momento para lanzarme el maleficio asesino a mí mismo. Al menos así evitaría tener que seguir presenciando este panorama que se ha convertido en mi principal suplicio. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse logra abrir mis ojos, los cuales debo haber cerrado en algún momento de mi sesión de tortura semanal. Por ella entra quien ha pasado a encabezar la lista de personas a las que deseo enviarles un doloroso hechizo punzante en sus partes íntimas.

Aunque mi letal mirada no parece intimidar al sujeto en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, el traidor número uno me dirige una divertida sonrisa y se sienta a mi derecha con un despliegue de elegancia casi superior al mío, porque, seamos completamente honestos, jamás podrá igualarme; pero mejor me detengo de inmediato, desviarme del asunto que me compete no es lo que deseo. Entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad y empleando el tono más gélido de mi repertorio, me dirijo al atractivo moreno que está observándome divertido.

─ Llegas tarde. Otra vez.

─ Lo siento. Me entretuve con otras… cosas. ─ Responde evasivo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Es como si la Navidad se hubiera adelantado para él. ─ En verdad lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo. ¡Lo prometo!

No le respondo. No lo merece. En especial, porque sé perfectamente que no podrá mantener esa promesa. Coloco mis manos en los bolsillos de mi túnica y evito a toda costa mirar hacia el frente, de donde aún provienen esos perturbadores ruidos de succiones. Y como a mi derecha tengo sentado al traidor con el que estoy molesto, sólo me queda mirar a mi izquierda y rogar porque el resto de participantes de la reunión llegue pronto.

─ Ya te dije que lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Sigo aplicándole la ley del hielo, porque sé lo mucho que detesta verme enfadado con él. Es su debilidad, nunca fue capaz de soportar que lo ignore. Así que continúo estoico, pero disfrutando cada segundo de sufrimiento que le estoy infligiendo. Claro que mi interno regodeo no dura demasiado, ya que lo oigo suspirar y colocar una de sus grandes manos sobre mi pálido cuello, a la vez que utiliza la otra para alborotarme fraternalmente el cabello.

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Draco! Ya cambia esa cara. Sabes que odio que hagas esto.

─ ¿Hacer qué? ─ Pregunto con fingida confusión, como si no estuviera al tanto de lo mucho que le fastidia que lo ignore.

─ Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. No intentes jugar al distraído conmigo. ─ Un fastidiado bufido escapa de mis labios y de un manotazo lo alejo de mi cabello, lamentando al instante el estropicio que ha dejado en él. Sin embargo, Blaise parece no brindarle atención a este hecho y retoma su penosa explicación. ─ Y sólo para que lo sepas, deberías estar más que agradecido de que haya llegado tarde.

─ ¿Si? ¿Y por qué? ¿Cuál es tu tan increíble explicación? ─ Pregunto con marcado sarcasmo, no creyendo un ápice de lo dice.

─ Porque encontré el movimiento del que te he estado hablando. ─ Replica con una pícara sonrisa, llamando mi completa atención. ─ ¿Y adivina qué? Estoy libre esta noche. Podemos ponerlo en práctica, si quieres.

La presumida sonrisa que se apodera de sus facciones sólo deja entrevisto el hecho de que por mi rostro ha vislumbrado la derrota. El muy maldito ha conseguido dar vuelta la contienda con una simple y llana explicación. Ante este hecho, no tengo forma de refutar nada, porque fui precisamente yo quién le encomendó la misión de hallar un nuevo movimiento o posición. Completamente enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber siquiera pensado en este hecho antes de exponerme de tal manera, suelto una especie de gruñido y poso mi vista al frente.

─ Te odio. ─ Dejo salir con irritación, aunque no estoy seguro de que mi odio sea dirigido a él o a mí mismo.

─ No lo haces.

─ Sí lo hago.

─ No es cierto. Utilizas esa gruñona máscara para evitar dejar en claro que, en realidad, me amas.

Suelto otro irritado suspiro, a la vez que ruedo los ojos y decido ignorar a mi molesto amigo. Mi vista aún no se ha apartado del bajito hombre frente a mí, sin embargo, sólo ahora soy capaz de percibir el indomable fulgor en esas brillantes esmeraldas. Un leve escalofrío recorre todo mi ser al percibir la intensidad de esa letal mirada que tantos problemas me ha traído en el pasado.

No entiendo el motivo del enfado que recorre a Potter, pero de lo que sí puedo estar seguro es que no está dirigido hacia mi persona, por muy extraño que parezca. Por el contrario, su feroz vista parece querer pulverizar en millones de pequeños pedazos a Blaise. Sin embargo, mi moreno amigo no presenta indicios de notar la perturbadora situación en la que se encuentra.

En mi mente trato de hallar alguna explicación al motivo por el cual Potter sienta tal odio hacia alguien tan agradable como Blaise, el cual es el único Slytherin que jamás se ha metido con él o sus amigos; pero por más que lo intento, no encuentro una coherente explicación que encaje en esta interrogante. Lo único que tengo claro es que Blaise ha hecho o dicho algo lo suficientemente terrible como para hacer que le brinde esa preocupante mirada. Y realmente debe haber sido algo muy malo, porque Potter ha dejado de lado esa inquietante costumbre suya de realizar extrañas succiones sobre el olvidado bastón de caramelo, sólo para fulminar al moreno junto a mí con nada más que su vista.

─ ¡Genial, bastones de caramelo!

Totalmente ajeno a la forma en que Potter desea asesinarlo con la mirada como si de un basilisco se tratase, Blaise toma uno de los bastones de caramelo del pequeño plato con dulces sobre la mesa y comienza a masticarlo. Algo dentro mío me permite dudar y pensar que quizás todo esto no es más que un producto de mi imaginación. Quizás sólo estoy soñando y despertaré en cualquier momento en la habitación de mi departamento.

Pero yo no despierto, y Potter aún continúa dirigiéndole letales miradas a Blaise. Tratando de despejar mi mente de este indescifrable acertijo, sacudo la cabeza y observo con fastidio los pequeños bastones de color rojo y blanco sobre la mesa.

─ No sé cómo pueden gustarte estas cosas, Blaise. ─ Digo con desprecio, tomando uno de los ofensivos dulces entre mis manos. ─ Son asquerosas.

─ No, Draco. Soy yo quien no comprende por qué no te agradan los bastones de caramelo. ¿Acaso eres como ese ogro verde que detestaba la Navidad? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Grunch? ¿Granch?

─ Grinch. Y no, no detesto la Navidad. Simplemente no me gusta el sabor de los bastones de caramelo.

Es cierto, nunca me ha gustado en demasía el sabor de los bastones de caramelo, aunque eso no significa que no deseo tomar a Potter del cuello y besarlo hasta quitarle de la boca cualquier vestigio de ese dulce que haya quedado impregnado allí. ¡No, detente! No pienses en eso. No quieres adentrarte en esos pagos que sólo te traerán decepción. Afortunadamente, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saca a tiempo de cualquier deprimente idea que comenzaba a formarse.

Varios magos toman asiento en los lugares restantes. La abultada e indomable cabellera de Granger se ubica junto a Potter, a la vez que nos dirige un cordial saludo con la cabeza. Asiento distraído y me preparo para escuchar dos ininterrumpidas horas de discusiones inútiles entre Granger y Zacharias Smith, quien parece estar siempre en desacuerdo con todo lo que la ex Gryffindor propone.

Comprendiendo que la reunión no será más que otro gran y aburrido fiasco, observo a mi alrededor para encontrar algo con qué entretenerme. A mi lado, Blaise lee una revista de Quidditch que ha logrado colocar sobre su falda sin que nadie se percate. En el cabezal de la meza, presidiendo la reunión, se encuentra el ministro de magia. Kingsley presenta un atento semblante, pero una pequeña vena sobre su oscura frente delata lo mucho que comienza a irritarle la disputa que, nuevamente, se ha creado alrededor de Granger y Smith. El resto de participantes de la reunión escucha con diferentes grados de atención la acalorada discusión. El único que parece estar la misma situación de aburrimiento que en la me encuentro es Potter.

Harry James Potter, el jefe de aurores más joven que ha existido. El héroe de todo el mundo mágico… y mi mayor debilidad. ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Cómo pasé de odiar hasta la última fibra de su ser, a querer hacerle infinidad de perversiones? Quizás he perdido la cordura por completo. Es la única explicación que encuentro a ese extraño revoloteo que percibo en lo más profundo de mis entrañas cuando poso la vista en él. Aunque, si debo ser honesto conmigo mismo, siempre sentí algo distinto por este irritable Gryffindor.

La forma en que deseaba que me notara, incluso si sólo era para que discutiéramos, es un claro indicativo de lo que de a poco se convertiría en un fuerte enamoramiento. Si me hubiera percatado muchos años atrás de lo que esos sentimientos significaban, quizás los habría podido detener a tiempo y ahora no estaría en esta deplorable situación, suspirando por un amor que nunca será correspondido.

Y el hecho de que la homosexualidad de Potter saliera a la luz, sin duda no ayuda en lo absoluto a que mis esperanzas mueran por completo y logre seguir adelante con mi vida. Por el contrario, y por muy tonto que suene, sólo se han incrementado. Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando permanecía en la bendita ignorancia sobre las preferencias sexuales de Potter. Al menos por ese entonces tenía la certeza de que jamás podría tener siquiera una chance, pero desde que una de las aventuras nocturnas de Potter publicó toda su noche de lujuria con el auror estrella en _Corazón de Bruja_ , no he podido evitar instaurar falsas esperanzas dentro de mi ser.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Potter jamás me vería de _esa_ forma, por más cordial que sea nuestro trato ahora. Entonces, si sé que esto es un imposible… ¿por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezca de mis fantasías?

No quedármele viendo como un hombre deshidratado frente a un oasis en el medio del desierto quizás sea un muy buen comienzo. ¡Pero es imposible no crear cientos de pervertidas fantasías cuando el maldito ha retomado su labor con ese condenado dulce! ¡Y frente a todo el resto de los presentes! ¿No tiene pudor alguno? Claramente no, porque de lo contrario no estaría lamiendo ese bastón de caramelo con tanto ahínco. ¡Es como si quisiera realizarle sexo oral al pequeño dulce!

¡Oh, no, Draco! Mal ejemplo. Muy mal ejemplo. Ahora no vas a poder quitarte de tu cabeza la imagen de ese bastardo lamiendo tu miembro. ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? ¿Acaso eres un maldito masoquista? ¿Y cómo es posible que Potter pueda enroscar la lengua de _esa_ forma? ¡Maldición, cómo desearía ser ese jodido dulce!

─ ¡OH, YA BASTA!

No me doy cuenta de que el grito abandona mi reproche mental y se transforma en verdaderas palabras hasta que escucho el mortal silencio en el que cae la habitación. A mi lado, Blaise ha tirado al suelo la revista por el sobresalto que le ocasionó mi exclamación, mientras me observa con gran sorpresa. En las caras del resto aprecio asombro y algo de temor por mi arrebato. Los únicos que no parecen inmutarse son Shacklebolt y Potter. El primero luce agradecido por no tener que ser él quien detenga la interminable riña entre Granger y Smith. Por el contrario, Potter tiene una inocente sonrisa plasmada en su semblante, pero el malicioso brillo en sus ojos verdes delata que tiene pleno conocimiento de lo que ocasionó mi violenta reacción.

No tiene sentido alguno que me regañe mentalmente por mi error, ya que eso no volverá el tiempo atrás ni evitará el mal trago que estoy pasando en estos momentos. Obligándome a hacer retroceder el leve rubor que cubre mis afiladas facciones, observo con enfado hacia los dos molestos individuos que desean resaltar ante el ministro, y descargo en ellos el enfado que siento hacia mí mismo por permitir que Potter logre afectarme de esta forma.

─ ¿Acaso todas las reuniones serán iguales? ¿Nos sentaremos aquí a escuchar cómo ustedes dos discuten por si debemos colocar o no adornos de color rojo en el árbol de Navidad, mientras el resto de nosotros nos morimos del aburrimiento? ¿Qué no pueden ver que a ninguno de nosotros nos importan sus infantiles riñas? ¡Merlín! Potter y yo, con todo nuestro historial detrás, estamos sentados en la misma habitación, ¿y acaso nos ven haciendo un gran escándalo por ello? ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Nos comportamos como los adultos que somos! Entonces, ¿qué esperan ustedes dos para seguir nuestro ejemplo?

Termino mi descargo con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa para infligir aún más dramatismo, y también porque quiero quitar de mi ser cualquier vestigio de fastidio que aún me quede en el interior. Un fuerte aplauso resuena en la habitación, y al elevar la cabeza observo que el ministro de magia es el responsable. Al instante, el resto de presentes se eleva de su asiento y comienzan a aplaudir. Los únicos que no dicen nada y permanecen avergonzados en sus asientos son Granger y Smith.

Cuando los aplausos cesan, el ministro toma la palabra, por primera vez en el día, y dice:

─ Gracias, Draco. Has expresado lo que todos pensamos. Por lo visto, hemos perdido las dos horas de reunión y no hemos podido decidir quién será el encargado de organizar la decoración para la fiesta anual de cierre de año. Y como ya es hora del almuerzo, vamos a tener que posponer esto para mañana. Espero que lo ocurrido hoy sirva como ejemplo para que esta situación no se repita. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

Todos asentimos, aunque es claro que el mensaje sólo es dirigido hacia Granger y Smith. Sin esperar a nadie, me apresuro a salir de la habitación y me dirijo con rapidez hacia el comedor del ministerio. Siento una leve presión en mi cabeza, mas no le doy importancia. Una vez que estoy sentado en una apartada mesa, junto a un caliente y reconfortante plato de estofado, me percato de la penetrante mirada que me observa desde el otro lado del amplio recinto.

Creí que mi clavario terminaría al salir de esa reunión, pero estaba equivocado. Potter me ha seguido como si de una sombra se tratara y ha vuelto a colocarse en un lugar donde tengo pleno panorama de lo que su lengua hace con ese jodido bastón de caramelo. Y en verdad no lo comprendo. No entiendo hacia dónde quiere llegar con ese accionar. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Una esperanzadora respuesta asalta mi subconsciente, mas no le brindo la debida atención que requiere, porque sin dudas es sólo un producto de mis desesperadas ilusiones por hacer realidad mi más oculto deseo. No queriendo terminar de arruinar mi día, tomo con enfado el tenedor y llevo hacia mi boca un poco de ese apetecible estofado que he dejado olvidado. No obstante, el mismo queda elevado a unos centímetros de mi boca. ¿El motivo? Potter lo ha vuelto a hacer. Ha cerrado sus ojos en ese rictus de extremo placer que es capaz de excitar hasta al hombre más heterosexual del mundo, a la vez que continúa practicándole sexo oral al largo y delgado bastoncito.

─ ¿Acaso te has quedado petrificado?

El divertido tono de esa voz gruesa me genera un sobresalto tal, que el tenedor escapa de mis manos y vuelca todo su contenido en el blanco mantel que recubre la mesa.

─ ¿Era necesario que hicieras eso? ─ Replico con fastidio, mientras me apresuro a limpiar con un pase de mi varita el desastre que he causado; todo esto lo realizo al mismo tiempo que me convenzo de que el calor que percibo en mis mejillas es producto de los hechizos calefactores en la sala, no por mi torpeza al ser encontrado in fraganti.

─ Sí, sí lo era. ─ Deja salir con una ronca risita y se sienta frente a mí, lo cual agradezco infinitamente, porque al menos así Blaise bloqueará mi vista del impúdico espectáculo que yace a unos metros delante. ─ Entonces… ¿vas a decirme qué te ha puesto así? ─ Pregunta de inmediato, a la vez que toma el olvidado tenedor entre sus dedos y, sin permiso, toma un poco de mi estofado y lo lleva a su boca.

─ ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa horrible costumbre de lado y pedirás un plato para ti mismo?

La divertida mirada que Blaise me dirige es respuesta más que suficiente para hacerme ver que, diga lo que diga, él seguirá comiendo de mi plato. Es casi una costumbre en él. Desde que éramos pequeños, Blaise ha robado un pequeño bocado de lo que hubiera en mi plato, sin importar que en el suyo tuviera los mismos alimentos.

Entendiendo que no podré cambiarlo, por mucho que me enfade y despotrique su plebeyo accionar, ruedo los ojos y lo dejo hacer. Durante unos minutos, en la mesa sólo se oye el ruido del tenedor al chocar contra el plato cada vez que Blaise rebusca en el estofado, apartando a un lado los pequeños trozos de zanahorias, las cuales no son de su agrado.

─ Oye, Blaise.

─ Mmm… ─ Deja salir a modo de pregunta, mientras mastica un gran trozo de carne.

─ Olvídalo.

No sé qué es lo que pretendía decirle. No, en realidad sí sé qué es lo que quiero preguntarle, pero estoy seguro de que él jamás lo entendería y sólo lo utilizaría para molestarme.

─ No, no lo olvidaré. Querías decirme algo. Bien, hazlo.

─ No lo haré.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ Porque no vas a tomarlo seriamente. ─ Replico con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, Blaise parece dispuesto a no dejar el asunto de lado y eleva una mano en señal de promesa.

─ Juro por mi honor que no voy a reírme, por muy tonto que sea lo que tengas que decir.

─ ¿Estás seguro de tener honor por el cual jurar?

Ante esto, Blaise me propina un amistoso empujón y yo simplemente río por sus indignados gestos. Sin embargo, mi mente se encuentra completamente ocupada en tomar la decisión de contarle o no sobre mis sospechas. Al parecer, mi cerebro ha elegido y envía las señales necesarias para que de mi boca salgan las palabras que han estado retenidas en mi garganta.

─ ¿Acaso… acaso no has notado algo raro en Potter?

─ ¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?

─ Míralo por ti mismo. ─ Sin esperar respuesta alguna, lanzo disimuladamente un hechizo hacia la copa sobre la mesa, volviéndola más espejada de lo debido, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del resto. Al tener a Potter detrás, Blaise será capaz de ver el obsceno despliegue a la perfección.

─ ¡Tienes razón! ─ La exclamación de Blaise me tranquiliza, por lo visto no era un producto de mi imaginación. ─ Potter parece querer hacer un agujero en mi espalda por la forma en la que me observa. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Es la misma forma en la que me observó en la reunión de hoy!

¿Qué? No, no era eso a lo que me refería. Es decir, sí, fue curiosa la actitud que presentó el Gryffindor por Blaise, pero sin duda no es eso lo que pretendía que viera. Disimuladamente, muevo un poco el asiento hacia la derecha y es allí donde descubro que está en lo cierto. Nuevamente, Potter parece a punto de querer lanzarle una banshee enardecida a Blaise.

─ ¿Por qué crees que será? No le he hecho nada malo, ¿o sí? ─ Pregunta Blaise con desconcierto.

─ No lo sé. Eso también me ha llamado la atención. ─ Dejo salir ensimismado, tratando de hallar alguna explicación ante este curioso hecho. ─ Aunque eso no es a lo que me refería, sino a la forma en que siempre se las ingenia para comer los bastones de caramelo de una forma algo… ─ Me detengo durante unos segundos, tratando de hallar una palabra que no sea demasiado explícita. ─ …peculiar.

─ ¿Peculiar? ¿Cómo? No estoy comprendiendo. ─ Pregunta Blaise con desconcierto, pero algo en su tono me dice que sabe más de lo que expresa.

─ Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Es imposible que haya sido el único en notar la forma gráfica y explícita en la que Potter succiona ese dulce en particular.

Termino mi explicación con una ceja en alto, dándole a entender que sé que él también lo ha notado. Al instante, Blaise suelta una sonora carcajada, la cual llama la atención de algunos comensales cercanos a nuestra mesa, entre ellos la de Potter, que aún continúa fulminándolo con la mirada.

Cuando Blaise recompone un poco la compostura, me observa con diversión y dice aquello que una parte perversa de mi mente ha estado incitándome a creer.

─ ¡Ya comenzabas a preocuparme! Creí que no lo habías notado, pero estaba equivocado.

─ Es imposible no notar algo como _eso_ , Blaise. ─ Replico con aburrimiento, dándole un sorbo a la copa con agua.

─ Y si lo has notado, ¿a qué esperas para hacer que ponga en práctica sus habilidades contigo?

Un sorbo demasiado grande de agua pasa por la parte incorrecta de mi garganta, provocándome una rasposa toz para nada elegante. Blaise sonríe con suficiencia, a la vez que me lanza un hechizo para relajarla. Sin embargo, eso no evita que le regale una venenosa mirada.

─ ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

─ ¿Por qué? Lo has notado. Él está dispuesto. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ─ Pregunta despreocupado Blaise, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente. ─ Además, eres un dominante nato, Draco. Y si tenemos en cuenta la historia que contó el tipo con el que Potter se acostó en la fiesta de Halloween… a él le encanta que lo dominen en la cama.

Blaise termina su explicación con una ceja en alto, como incitándome a refutarle algo. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar ninguna falla en su explicación. Todo lo que ha dicho referente a mi persona tiene sentido y es cierto, soy quien toma el papel dominante en la relación. Y por lo que hasta ahora he visto, Potter no parece tener problema alguno al dejarse guiar. Entonces, si todo parece encajar a la perfección… ¿Qué es lo que está deteniéndome?

Temor. Eso es lo que me detiene. Temor a haber interpretado mal las intenciones de Potter y terminar haciendo el ridículo frente a él, una vez más. Y sin dudas eso es algo por lo que no deseo volver a pasar. Al parecer, la decisión está tomada.

─ Te veré esta noche para practicar el movimiento.

─ Espera, Draco…

No queriendo escuchar ni una sola explicación que Blaise tenga sobre lo mucho que debería dejar de lado mis inseguridades y sólo arriesgarme, me levanto de la mesa y apresuro mis pasos hasta el elevador, con la clara intención de tomarme el resto del día libre. Automáticamente, mi vista observa de reojo que Potter también se ha retirado del lugar en el que se encontraba.

El trayecto hasta el elevador es corto y consigo llegar a tiempo para detener las puertas de uno que está a punto de cerrarse. No obstante, me arrepiento al instante de haberlo hecho, porque en él aprecio la bajita figura de aquel que ha estado quitándome el sueño cada noche por los últimos diez años.

─ Potter.

─ Malfoy.

El silencio es incómodo. Demasiado. La tensión puede cortarse con una daga, aunque ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a hacer algo por revertir esta situación. Después de todo, ¿qué podríamos hacer para cambiarla?

En realidad, sé muy bien lo que podría hacer para modificarla de una vez y para siempre, pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿en verdad estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por unos pocos segundos de felicidad? La respuesta, que unos minutos atrás parecía no cambiar la rotunda negativa por nada del mundo, ha conseguido tambalearse lo suficiente como para tirar cualquier vestigio de incertidumbre que me quedara, para pasar a realizar aquello que tanto he imaginado en mis más secretas fantasías.

El sonido característico del ascensor abriendo sus puertas me despierta de mi ensoñación, y allí descubro que Potter apresura sus pasos en dirección a las chimeneas del atrio. Sin perder un segundo más, corro para alcanzarlo. Llegar hasta allí en dos grandes zancadas no me resulta difícil, en especial porque la amplia estancia se encuentra completamente desierta a esta hora.

Una vez que estoy lo suficientemente cerca, estiro mi brazo y lo tomo de su túnica azul eléctrico, y lo beso. Lo beso como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Lo primero que noto, además de la clara sorpresa de Potter, es el inconfundible sabor a menta que impregna cada resquicio de su pecaminosa boca. El mismo no hace más que recordarme inequívocamente a las perversiones le ha prodigado esa lengua al pequeño bastón de caramelo.

No tengo muy en claro cómo me las ingenio para meternos dentro de la chimenea, ni tampoco comprendo cómo logro, entre besos y jadeos, espetar claramente la dirección de mi apartamento. De lo único que estoy seguro es de guiarnos a los tumbos hasta el amplio sofá frente a la chimenea. Una vez allí, tomo asiento en él y atraigo al maldito que me ha robado el sueño y la cordura durante todo el jodido mes. Potter, por su parte, no parece quejarse en lo absoluto y presuroso se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, sin despegarse un segundo de mi boca. Al parecer, no soy el único que ha estado desesperado porque esto ocurriera.

El sonido de una prenda al rasgarse me despierta un poco de la excitante bruma en la que me encuentro, mas no hallo palabras para regañar a Potter por destrozar una de mis costosas túnicas en su prisa por desvestirme, porque inmediatamente redime su accionar al serpentear una mano por el gran bulto formado entre mis piernas y comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón.

Ahogo un jadeo contra la aún mentolada boca del auror cuando éste toma entre sus rasposas manos mi erección, a la vez que comienza a masturbarme con desesperante lentitud. No queriendo quedarme sentado aquí sin hacer nada, en especial cuando mi instinto dominante me exige que ponga a este provocador Gryffindor en su lugar, lo aparto con un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior, y digo:

─ ¿Y bien? ¿no piensas demostrarme la gran habilidad que posee esa lengua? ─ Pregunto con una seductora ceja en alto, a la vez que elevo mi entrepierna para que haga fricción con la de mi acompañante. ─ A menos que prefieras uno de esos condenados bastones de caramelo, porque si es así, creo recordar que aún quedan algunos en la sala de reunión. ¡Oh, mierda!

Mi perorata es interrumpida al instante por una fuerte succión en mi erecto miembro. ¿En qué momento Potter se bajó de mi regazo y llegó a colocarse de rodillas entre mis piernas? No lo sé, pero tampoco es como si me importara. No cuando esa boca está logrando hacerme ver estrellas por doquier. ¡Merlín, es como si ésta hubiera sido creada únicamente para brindarme la mejor mamada de la vida!

Lo siento ahuecar sus mejillas para generar mayor contacto entre mi pene y su perfecta boca, a la vez que imprime mayor fuerza en la succión. La sensación no se compara a nada que haya experimentado en el pasado y tengo la sospecha de que podría correrme sólo con ello. Sin embargo, esa experiencia tendrá que esperar, porque lo único que deseo ahora es descargar toda mi contenida frustración dentro del cuerpo de Potter.

Descuidadamente, jalo con fuerza los indomables cabellos azabaches, regodeándome en la suavidad que presentan cada una de las gruesas hebras. Una vez que logro tener su rostro cerca del mío, vuelvo a asaltar su boca con fiereza, mientras rebusco como puedo mi varita en el bolsillo de la rasgada túnica. Cuando tomo la fina madera de espino entre mis dedos, conjuro de forma no verbal un hechizo hacia las vestimentas de ambos.

Las prendas desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándonos la maravillosa sensación de nuestras pieles al entrar en contacto. Ante eso, Potter no pierde el tiempo y vuelve a colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras junta nuestros cuerpos lo más que puede. Es como si quisiera fundirse contra mi piel, y quizás esa sea su intención. Su erección golpea contra mi plano abdomen, dejando pequeños rastros de humedad, y no puedo evitar pensar que esto se asemeja mucho a la gloria.

Un necesitado gemido proveniente del inquieto Gryffindor sentado en mi regazo me dice que ya han sido suficientes divagaciones por un día. Es hora de entrar en acción. Nuevamente, tomo mi varita y la dirijo hacia la apretada entrada de Potter para prepararlo. El sorprendido jadeo que suelta me hace dudar. Quizás él no pretendía que esto llegara tan lejos. No obstante, el auror parece tener pleno conocimiento sobe mi incertidumbre, y se asegura de dejarme en claro que todo está bien, que es exactamente esto lo que desea. Con renovada confianza, tomo mi pene y lo dirijo hacia el lubricado agujerito. Desde su posición, Potter se eleva lo suficiente como para alinearse, y una vez que esto ocurre, se deja caer sobre mi miembro hasta que éste lo llena por completo.

El impúdico jadeo que escapa de la pecaminosa boca de Potter es la melodía más excitante que he oído, pero lo que consigue dejarme sin palabras es la imagen que se presenta frente a mí, porque Potter ha cerrado sus ojos y plasmado en sus facciones una mueca de infinito placer que no tiene punto de comparación con aquella que se vislumbra cada vez que tiene un bastón de caramelo en la boca.

Una presumida sonrisa desea plasmarse en mi rostro al ser el responsable de provocar estas reacciones en él, pero lo único que consigo hacer es sostenerlo con firmeza de las delgadas caderas para impulsarlo hacia arriba hasta un punto en el que casi consigo salirme de él, para luego volverlo a dejar caer. El cadencioso sube y baja arranca sensuales sonidos de esa impúdica boca, y no estoy seguro de querer atraparlos entre mis labios o exigirle que los suelte con mayor ímpeto.

La intensidad de nuestro movimiento se incrementa cuando Potter coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros para propulsarse y dejarse caer con mayor fuerza. Rozar su próstata no resulta complicado en lo absoluto con esta variación de intensidad, lo cual se traduce en un cambio en los jadeos del auror. Los mismos pasan a convertirse en los más adorables y pervertidos ronroneos que alguien sea capaz de realizar, y eso sólo comprueba con vehemencia que realmente esto es la gloria. En algún momento del día he muerto y terminado en este paraíso del que no quiero irme.

Desafortunadamente, nuestro despliegue de lujuria no dura para siempre y luego de unas estocadas más, siento a Potter soltar un último y carnal gemido antes de teñir todo mi abdomen con una blanquecina y pegajosa sustancia. El placer que lo recorre es tanto, que colapsa contra mi cuerpo, mientras pequeños temblores aún lo recorren. Y eso es todo lo que necesito para alcanzar el clímax. Otro pequeño ronroneo escapa de los entreabiertos labios del joven entre mis brazos al sentir mi semen en su interior, y yo no puedo hacer más que apretarle con fuerza las caderas.

Nos quedamos inmóviles por unos cuantos segundos, sólo disfrutando la manera en que nuestros acelerados corazones retoman un normal latir. Distraídamente, comienzo a dibujar inentendibles patrones sobre la sudada espalda de Potter, arrancándole algún que otro suspiro. La perfecta quietud en la que hemos caído termina cuando lo siento removerse de entre mis brazos para observarme.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante lo que parecen ser horas, buscando en ellas algo que ninguno de los dos tiene muy en claro qué es. El intenso escrutinio al que estoy siendo sometido me provoca incomodidad, y algo de ésta debe haberse hecho presente en algún gesto o movimiento, porque de inmediato Potter deja un delicado beso en la comisura de mi boca. Es casi como si quisiera decirme con ello que todo está bien, que no hay nada que temer. Y le creo. Maldita sea, por supuesto que le creo. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, él siempre ha sido el estandarte de la verdad y la justicia, ¿no? Alguien como él jamás jugaría con las emociones de una persona.

─ Draco.

Oírlo llamarme por mi nombre de pila genera en mi estómago una sensación similar a la de enardecidos dragones luchando por una presa, mas no le presto demasiada importancia y simplemente obligo a mis cuerdas vocales a funcionar.

─ Harry.

El rostro del auror se ilumina como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes, y quizás sí lo haya hecho, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir entre los dos.

Continuamos observándonos por un tiempo, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, el cambio en el semblante de Potter me dice que algo no anda bien.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ Pregunto con recelo, mientras trato de hallar el motivo del cambio en la actitud del otro. ─ ¿Acaso ya te has arrepentido de esto?

─ ¡No! ¡Merlín, no! ─ Rápidamente Harry me besa, como si quisiera asegurarse con ello de demostrarme que no está arrepentido. ─ No es eso.

─ Entonces, ¿qué es?

Harry permanece en silencio unos segundos mordiendo su labio inferior de manera distraída, pero ese gesto termina siendo completamente excitante para mí, porque no puedo esperar a verlo así mientras me entierro en las profundidades su cuerpo. Aunque mis fantasías no van más demasiado lejos, ya que Potter eleva la vista y dice con determinación:

─ No quiero ser sólo una aventura pasajera para ti.

─ ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo serías? ─ Cuestiono con desconcierto, no comprendiendo de dónde salen estas tontas ideas. Sin embargo, Harry no parece creer que así lo sean.

─ No juegues conmigo, Draco.

─ ¡No estoy jugando! ─ Replico con impaciencia, sin poder comprender a dónde quiere llegar con esto. ─ Sólo no comprendo qué es eso que tanto te preocupa.

─ ¿En verdad vas a negarlo?

─ Negar, ¿qué?

─ ¡Que aún estás saliendo con Zabini!

El molesto grito resuena por toda la amplia sala de mi apartamento, pero no le brindo atención alguna. Mi mente sólo parece ser capaz de repetir una y otra vez la exclamación de Harry, volviendo todo aún más delirante. Y sin poder evitarlo, suelto una sonora carcajada ante el hilarante cuestionamiento. Por su parte, Potter interpreta erróneamente mi reacción y se apresura a quitarse de mi regazo.

Sin embargo, no dejo que se aleje demasiado, porque al instante lo tomo con fuerza y lo devuelvo al lugar del que se ha ido. No dándole tiempo a que comience con un nuevo reproche, lo atraigo hacia mi cuerpo y lo beso hasta quitarle esas infundadas ideas de sí. Permanecemos unos segundos así, aunque él no parece relajarse por completo, por lo que rápidamente me apresuro a tranquilizarlo.

─ No estoy saliendo con él.

─ Pero él…

─ Él es para mí lo que la comadreja es para ti. ─ Replico con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras trazo dibujos sobre su pecho. ─ Sólo es el hermano que nunca tuve.

─ En el hipotético caso de que te creyera, ¿cómo explicas lo que dijo hoy?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Pregunto con genuino desconcierto.

─ A lo que dijo sobre "practicar un nuevo movimiento". ─ Replica con un enfurruñado mohín, el cual no puedo evitar encontrar adorable, por muy cursi que eso suene.

─ ¡Ah, eso! ─ Quiero reír por el absurdo de la situación, pero sé que eso sólo hará que Harry se enfade aún más. No queriendo estirar esta inútil discusión, en especial cuando podríamos estar realizando cosas más interesantes, me apresuro a despejar cualquier rastro de duda de su mente. ─ Con Blaise solemos practicar piruetas poco comunes en los partidos de Quidditch interdepartamentales que realiza el ministerio, porque es la forma más efectiva de sorprender a algunos equipos. A eso se refería cuando habló del nuevo movimiento, jodido malpensado.

Un fuerte rubor se extiende por todo el rostro de Harry, haciéndolo lucir aún más apetecible de lo que ya es. Sin siquiera perder un segundo, lo tomo del cuello y entrelazo nuestras bocas en una apasionada danza que aún sabe a bastones de caramelo, recordándome al instante de todas las veces en las que su lengua me ha hecho delirar de excitación y frustración.

─ Eres perverso.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunta distraído, comenzando a mordisquear mi cuello.

─ Porque has hecho que, a partir de ahora, no pueda ver un bastón de caramelo sin recordar la forma en que me provocabas con éstos.

Harry suelta una risita contra mi cuello, mientras aprovecho para tomar con fuerza ese firme trasero que convertirá en mi perdición.

─ Vele el lado positivo… siempre y cuando tengas uno cerca, te será muy sencillo obtener lo que quieras de mí. ─ Replica con un seductor murmullo contra mi boca. ─ Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por un bastón de caramelo.

─ ¿Lo que sea?

─ Lo que sea. ─ Suspira contra mis labios, a la vez que cuela una de sus manos por entre los dos y vuelve juguetear con mi pene.

─ Entonces, creo que es una fortuna que la familia Malfoy sea dueña de una empresa muggle que fabrica bastones de caramelo. ─ Pregunto con una ceja en alto, teniendo pleno conocimiento de lo que esto provocará en el excitado joven sobre mi regazo. ─ ¿No crees?

Y eso es todo lo que necesito decir, para que la acción se reanude y continuemos saciando nuestros deseos. Nuestros cuerpos se pegan y restriegan en una contienda por abarcar más y más del otro. Lo último que atino a hacer antes de entregarme al infinito placer, es a cerrar mi chimenea con un pase de varita y crear una nota mental de recoger una caja entera de bastones de caramelo. Después de todo, no son tan desagradables como creía. En especial, si puedo saborearlos directamente de la pecaminosa boca de Harry.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer. En verdad espero que les gustara. Si todo sale bien y mi musa se inspira, quizás, sólo quizás, escriba el POV de Harry. Todo dependerá de las ganas e inspiración que mi musa tenga.

Les deseo que terminen de pasar una Navidad hermosa, llena de amor y felicidad.  
Con suerte, nos leeremos muy pronto. Besitos.


	2. Candy Cane Lane (Harry)

**Resumen:** Bastones de caramelos. O la historia de cómo este desagradable dulce fue el responsable de brindarle el mejor regalo de Navidad posible. **DRARRY.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! Sí, aquí estoy nuevamente, y quiero pedirles un fuerte aplauso para mi musa que se ha puesto la capa de superhéroe y nos ha traído el POV de Harry.  
Antes de dejarlos leer, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que comentaron, añadieron a sus favoritos y alerta, o simplemente leyeron. Como siempre les digo, es un placer saber que, en algún lugar del mundo, hay alguien que está leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren.  
Ahora sí, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Candy Cane Lane**

 _23 de diciembre de 2005_

Al fin. Al fin había llegado esa bendita época del año que tanta felicidad trae. Y no, no me estoy refiriendo al hecho de que el mundo entero entra en una especie de festivo trance, volviéndose más tolerante y alegre de lo habitual; tampoco se debe al hecho de que todo parece relucir con una mágica luminosidad gracias a los miles y miles de luces y brillantes adornos que recubren cada rama de los árboles navideños. No, mi felicidad proviene de algo mucho más simple, y hasta podría decirse, común. Sin embargo, es justamente _esto_ lo que consigue alegrarme el día.

Sonrío para mis adentros ante el recuerdo de ese varonil y afilado rostro expresar ese tipo de perfectas reacciones, y no puedo hacer más que felicitarme por la grandiosa idea que durante tantos años me ha hecho llamar su atención de una peculiar manera. Sí, lo reconozco, es muy peculiar, pero sin duda lleva a cabo su cometido a la perfección.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente divague un rato, después de todo, aún es temprano para poner en práctica mi plan. Y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar que una embobada sonrisa se apodere de mi rostro al recordar la forma en que esos fríos ojos grises taladran mi ser cada vez que entro en su campo visual. Decir que mi cuerpo se estremece es prácticamente una verdad a medias, porque jamás podré expresar con palabras lo que una simple mirada de ese sexy Slytherin consigue provocarme.

Mi oficina eleva su temperatura considerablemente. ¿O soy yo quien lo está haciendo? No lo sé, pero lo único que tengo claro es que, de seguir así, mis mejillas empezarán a arder, y esa no es la idea en lo absoluto. No, no lo es, porque debo ser quien provoque estas reacciones en el hombre que se cuela en todos y cada uno de mis sueños.

Es casi increíble la forma en que he caído absolutamente perdido por Draco. Después de todo nuestro nefasto pasado, de todas las discusiones y peleas, cualquiera podría pensar que lo que menos querría es acercarme a él. Sin embargo, y como si de un imán se tratase, no puedo hacer más que sentir una fuerte atracción por ese egocéntrico y narcisista Slytherin.

No me resulta difícil descubrir el origen de este enamoramiento. ¡Vamos! Incluso alguien tan despistado como yo podría comprender que toda esa obsesión por saber qué está haciendo tu "némesis" a cada instante del día es un claro indicativo lo mucho que esa persona te interesa; y aún si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, la obvia frustración sexual que en la escuela emanaba entre ambos terminaba de convencer al mundo entero de lo que sentíamos.

Entonces, si es más que claro que entre los dos siempre existió una reprimida atracción, ¿por qué no estamos juntos? La guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo, ¿no debería ser sumamente sencillo para ambos dar ese último paso y confesarnos? Sí, debería, pero no es eso lo que ocurre en la realidad. Por el contrario, y para mi gran pesar, cada día que pasa siento poco a poco morir una pequeña parte de mi esperanza. ¿Por qué? Porque mientras estoy sentado en mi amplia oficina, Draco se halla en otro piso del ministerio bromeando con el imbécil de Zabini.

El sólo recuerdo de ese petulante, pero atractivo Slytherin (si es que te gustan altos, morenos y muy musculosos, claro está, lo cual no es mi caso), sólo consigue que una desagradable sensación se instale en mis entrañas, reemplazando de inmediato el cálido sentimiento que logra hacerme percibir Draco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar con Draco? ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer la completa atención de mi rubia obsesión? Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué Draco no puede ver que podría hacerlo inmensamente feliz? Todas estas preguntas no tienen solución alguna, y quizás sea mejor que no las tengan, porque inconscientemente creo que no me agradarían sus respuestas.

Desordeno mis indomables cabellos con un pase de mis manos, intentando despejar de mí cualquier rastro de pesar que comienza a formarse. No servirá de nada que me deprima por algo que aún no está del todo perdido. ¡Y por supuesto que no lo está! Las reacciones que consigo arrancar de Draco son indicativo más que suficiente para no bajar los brazos y seguir intentándolo. Después de todo, sé que, si deseo que algo ocurra, debo ser quien se encargue de hacer lo que sea para obtenerlo. Y si eso se traduce en perder un poco la vergüenza frente al resto y realizar obscenos espectáculos con mi lengua, entonces bienvenido sea.

Con renovadas energías, me levanto de mi asiento y dirijo mis pasos hacia la sala de reunión en la que, una vez más, podré ejecutar mi perfecto plan. Camino relajado por los pasillos del ministerio, dando algún que otro saludo a los colegas que me cruzo, hasta que alcanzo la amplia y casi vacía sala. Como siempre, Draco no me defrauda, y haciendo honor a sus modales sangre pura, es el único que se encuentra sentado exactamente a la hora acordada. Y como es de esperar, el resto de convocados brilla por su ausencia. Perfecto. Esto me dará la posibilidad de poner en práctica el plan sin que haya estorbos delante.

─ Malfoy. ─ Lo saludo con un cordial movimiento de cabeza, mientras lo observo mirar impaciente hacia la puerta.

─ Potter.

Sin perder tiempo, tomo asiento frente a él, para que así pueda verme con claridad lo que estoy a punto de hacer, y por qué no también para deleitarme con sus expresiones. Una vez que me acomodo de manera descuidada en el asiento, despego la vista de esos plateados iris en los que podría perderme por horas y observo triunfante el pequeño plato de dulces sobre la mesa. Silenciosamente, extiendo el brazo y tomo un largo y delgado bastón de caramelo.

Inmediatamente, las afiladas reacciones de Draco cambian y en ellas vislumbra algo de incomodidad. Lo sabe. Sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Y no me siento para nada arrepentido. Quiero reír, gritar de emoción por el absurdo de la situación, pero me contengo y me dispongo a seguir con el plan.

Lentamente, abro la boca y propino una larga y cadenciosa lamida a todo el largo del dulce, todo esto sin despegar ni por un segundo la vista del objeto de mis deseos. Su reacción es inmediata, los ojos de Draco se tornan más oscuros de lo normal y su barbilla se tensa en un rictus que a leguas expresa lo mucho que le afecta mi accionar. Sonrío internamente y vuelvo a realizar el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez agrego un notorio sonido de succión. No demasiado excesivo para parecer vulgar, sólo lo suficientemente alto como para forzarlo a no apartar la vista de mí.

Y funciona. Claro que funciona. No por nada los pocos hombres con los que he estado han dicho que jamás han visto a alguien dar una mamada de forma tan sensual. Aprovechando mi natural talento, vuelvo a prodigar una fuerte succión a un sector del pequeño bastoncito, originando que un muy tenue rubor comience a notarse en el pálido cuello de Draco.

Sólo un poco más. Estoy seguro de que sólo falta un poco más y finalmente lograré quebrarlo. Una última larga lamida alrededor del bastón y no quedan dudas que Draco saltará sobre mí. Desafortunadamente, mis ilusiones se arruinan al instante cuando se escucha el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

El enfado que me recorre por haber sido interrumpido en este preciso momento, ahora que estaba tan cerca de obtener lo que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido, no se compara con el peligroso fulgor en los ojos de Draco. Durante unos segundos, me pregunto hacia quién está dirigido tal enfado, pero no pasa mucho hasta que lo veo. A él. A él que se ha vuelto mi más acérrimo rival.

─ Llegas tarde. Otra vez. ─ El disgusto en Draco es tangible y me lleva de vuelta a una época en la que ese tono estaba reservado constantemente hacia mi persona.

─ Lo siento. Me entretuve con otras… cosas. ─ Responde evasivo y con una ladina sonrisa bailando en su moreno rostro que hace a mis entrañas retorcerse. Realmente lo detesto. ─ En verdad lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo. ¡Lo prometo!

El característico ceño fruncido y ese brillo en la mirada de Draco expresa visiblemente que no le cree una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho. Ahora que Zabini se encuentra en el centro de la tormenta, aprovecho a ser quien capte la atención de mi rubia obsesión. No obstante, Draco coloca sus manos en los bolsillos y evita adrede, no sólo al imbécil de Zabini, sino a mí también.

─ Ya te dije que lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Zabini vuelve a intentar captar su atención, pero Draco parece determinado a ignorarnos a ambos, sin importar lo que hagamos. Sin embargo, el ladino moreno no parece rendirse tan fácilmente y coloca una de sus grandes manos en el blanco cuello de Draco, mientras la otra la utiliza para acariciar las finas hebras rubias. Y este hecho es más que suficiente para que olvide por completo al tonto bastón de caramelo y lo que pretendía con él.

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Draco! Ya cambia esa cara. Sabes que odio que hagas esto.

─ ¿Hacer qué? ─ Pregunta Draco con indiferencia, pero puedo ver con claridad que sabe qué es lo que intenta hacer Zabini.

─ Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. No intentes jugar al distraído conmigo. ─ Draco suelta un fastidiado bufido y aparta a Zabini de un manotazo de su cabello. Hecho que, sin lugar a dudas me pone exultante. Aunque Zabini no parece perturbarse por ello y simplemente continúa explicándose. ─ Y sólo para que lo sepas, deberías estar más que agradecido de que haya llegado tarde.

─ ¿Si? ¿Y por qué? ¿Cuál es tu tan increíble explicación?

El marcado sarcasmo que se percibe en las palabras de Draco generan emociones encontradas en mí. Por un lado, me trae amargos recuerdos de las veces en las que utilizaba ese mismo tono para molestarme, pero por el otro no consigo evitar que un excitante escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo entero por lo seductor que encuentro ese arrastre de palabras.

─ Porque encontré el movimiento del que te he estado hablando. ─ Deja salir Zabini con una astuta sonrisa, consiguiendo con ello la completa atención de Draco. ─ ¿Y adivina qué? Estoy libre esta noche. Podemos ponerlo en práctica, si quieres.

¿Movimiento? ¿Qué movimiento? Merlín, no permitas que sea lo que creo que es. Por lo que más quieras, bríndame una señal de que mis sospechas están equivocadas. Y aunque sí recibo una señal, no es la que esperaba, porque la derrotada mirada de Draco expresa que Zabini ha conseguido su cometido. Con unas simples promesas de poner en práctica un nuevo movimiento en la cama, Draco lo ha perdonado.

¿Acaso mi calvario no ha sido suficiente con todo lo que he tenido que pasar a través de estos años? ¿Es qué nunca podré ser feliz? Aparentemente, no. Mi jodido destino no parece dispuesto a querer mejorar, sin importar cuánto haga para cambiarlo. Y no es justo. En verdad no es justo, porque creo merecerme al menos un resquicio de felicidad por todo lo que he hecho para devolverle la paz a este mundo.

─ Te odio. ─ Suelta Draco con irritación; pero lo conozco, lo conozco más de lo que se conoce a sí mismo y sé que estas palabras no están dirigidas al imbécil de Zabini, sino a sí mismo.

─ No lo haces.

─ Sí lo hago.

─ No es cierto. Utilizas esa gruñona máscara para evitar dejar en claro que, en realidad, me amas.

¿Lo ama? ¿En verdad lo ama? No lo sé, y tampoco deseo conocer la verdad. Sin embargo, el suspiro de Draco es más significativo que una melosa declaración de amor. Una vez más, percibo una dolorosa punzada en mi pecho y prácticamente puedo ver como otro fragmento de mi esperanza se quiebra ante esto. Estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. En verdad no es justo. Nada de lo que está ocurriendo es justo. Zabini no se merece a alguien como Draco, y Draco se merece a alguien mucho mejor que ese idiota sin cerebro. Así que me dedico a taladrarlo con la más letal de mis miradas. Quizás, y si soy lo suficientemente afortunado, logre hacerlo desaparecer. Pero él no desaparece, y Draco aún continúa ignorándome.

─ ¡Genial, bastones de caramelo!

¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Este maldito imbécil no puede ensuciar con sus pérfidas manos lo único que continúa encendiendo una leve luz de esperanza en mi ser. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada para prohibirle tocar uno de los olvidados dulces. Con absoluta ira veo cómo mi rival toma uno de los bastones y comienza a masticarlo como el gran glotón que es. Aunque si debo ser completamente honesto, agradezco a cualquier deidad que haya escuchado mis plegarias porque Zabini no imitara mis accionares con el pequeño dulce. Realmente no podría soportar ver a Draco babear por él.

─ No sé cómo pueden gustarte estas cosas, Blaise. ─ Deja salir Draco con un disgustado gesto, a la vez que toma uno de los bastones con una de sus impolutas manos. ─ Son asquerosas.

─ No, Draco. Soy yo quien no comprende por qué no te agradan los bastones de caramelo. ¿Acaso eres como ese ogro verde que detestaba la Navidad? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Grunch? ¿Granch?

Quiero reír ante la ignorancia del ladino moreno, pero logro contenerme a tiempo. Draco proviene de una de las familias sangre pura más prejuiciosas del mundo mágico, es muy probable que él también desconozca el nombre del Grinch de la Navidad. Sin embargo, Draco me demuestra lo prejuicioso de mi pensar al decir correctamente el nombre.

─ Grinch. Y no, no detesto la Navidad. Simplemente no me gusta el sabor de los bastones de caramelo.

Que Draco tenga conocimiento de la historia del Grinch de la Navidad no es lo que más logra sorprenderme. Por el contrario, aquello que llama poderosamente mi atención es el hecho de que no le agrade el sabor de los bastones de caramelo, no porque sea algo sumamente extraño, hay mucha gente a la que no le agrada ese característico sabor a menta, pero lo que sí me confunde es lo tajante de su aseveración. Cualquiera diría que, viendo la manera en la que se me queda observando comer uno de estos dulces, no le desagradan en lo absoluto.

Aunque, pensándolo un poco mejor… quizás no esté mintiendo y sí le desagraden, pero el motivo por el que se me queda viendo no es precisamente por el bastón de caramelo. Las esperanzas que había perdido minutos atrás vuelven a incrementarse al instante, dejándome una agradable sensación en mi ser. ¡En tu cara, Zabini! ¿Qué se siente que tu novio se vea atraído por la manera en que "succiono" un bastón de caramelo?

Lamentablemente no puedo regodearme en mi interior mucho más, porque al instante la puerta se abre y por ella ingresan los magos restantes. Hermione toma asiento a mi lado, y yo no puedo hacer más que desear que no lo haga. En verdad no quiero oírla discutir con Smith por la estupidez más grande del día.

La reunión da comienzo, y como siempre, Hermione y Smith son los primeros en intentar exponer ante el ministro sus "grandiosas" ideas, hecho que, como es habitual en estas reuniones, origina un tenso intercambio de palabras. Rápidamente, hecho un vistazo hacia los lados y descubro que Draco y Zabini son los únicos que no parecen mostrar al menos un ápice de interés en la acalorada disputa que se está llevando a cabo.

Por algún motivo, este último parece entretenido observando algo en su entrepierna. Y si el movimiento de sus ojos es indicativo alguno, me atrevería a decir que está leyendo algo sobre su regazo, quizás alguna revista de Quidditch. En cambio, Draco parece encontrarse en la misma situación de aburrimiento que yo, lo cual me brinda una excelente oportunidad para volver a captar su atención, ahora que todos parecen estar entretenidos en algo más.

Silenciosamente, tomo el olvidado bastón en mis manos y vuelvo a darle un lento y seductor lametazo a todo el largo del dulce, asegurándome de entrecerrar mis ojos en un gesto que grita obscenidad a los cuatro vientos. Y esto parece ser lo único que necesito para quebrarlo, finalmente y de una vez por todas.

─ ¡OH, YA BASTA!

El grito parece sorprender no sólo al resto de ocupantes de la sala, sino también a él mismo. Y yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír por haber obtenido una reacción tan clara de Draco. Porque sí, ese grito no fue provocado por el hartazgo que siente debido a las eternas discusiones entre Hermione y Smith. No, ese grito está dirigido única y exclusivamente a mí, o, mejor dicho, a lo que mi impúdico accionar le genera.

Enmascaro como puedo la infinita felicidad que me genera saber que no le soy indiferente en una inocente sonrisa, pero sé que Draco tiene pleno conocimiento de mi interno regodeo. Hasta este punto nos conocemos, que no necesitamos más que una mirada para saber en qué está pensando el otro. Y este pensar sólo consigue que esa cálida sensación vuelva a instaurarse en mi pecho.

─ ¿Acaso todas las reuniones serán iguales? ¿Nos sentaremos aquí a escuchar cómo ustedes dos discuten por si debemos colocar o no adornos de color rojo en el árbol de Navidad, mientras el resto de nosotros nos morimos del aburrimiento? ¿Qué no pueden ver que a ninguno de nosotros nos importan sus infantiles riñas? ¡Merlín! Potter y yo, con todo nuestro historial detrás, estamos sentados en la misma habitación, ¿y acaso nos ven haciendo un gran escándalo por ello? ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Nos comportamos como los adultos que somos! Entonces, ¿qué esperan ustedes dos para seguir nuestro ejemplo?

Al escuchar de sus labios mi nombre, en especial cuando está utilizándonos para darles un ejemplo al resto, sólo incrementa aún más, de ser posible, la agradable sensación. Un fuerte aplauso no tarda en resonar por toda la habitación ante las acertadas palabras, y yo no puedo evitar sumarme a esto. Por dentro, me pregunto si besar a Draco frente a todos podría pasar desapercibido, o quizás tomado como una espontánea reacción ante el frenesí de la situación. Sin embargo, Kingsley dice algunas palabras sobre evitar este tipo de inútiles discusiones e impide que lleve a cabo una locura.

Cuando el ministro termina de hablar, Draco se apresura a salir de la habitación sin siquiera esperar por Zabini, que aún se encuentra recogiendo del suelo la revista que se le ha caído por obra del grito del rubio Slytherin. Rápidamente, tomo el bendito bastón de caramelo que tanta felicidad me ha traído y trato de alcanzar al veloz heredero de los Malfoy. Desafortunadamente, Hermione sale furibunda de la sala y se une a mí, comenzando lo que de seguro será otra de sus aburridas peroratas en contra del pedante Hufflepuff.

─ ¡Puedes creerlo! El muy… impertinente se atrevió a cuestionar mi idea sobre…

─ Hermione… ─ Me detengo de inmediato y la tomo por los hombros, para hacer que me vea a los ojos. ─ ¿Acaso no escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dijo Draco? Tus continuas peleas con Smith ya se han vuelto aburridas para todos nosotros.

Esto último lo digo despacio, remarcando cada palabra con insistencia para que queden grabadas en la mente de mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, Hermione no parece ni remotamente avergonzada por mi reprimenda. Por el contrario, quita de un manotazo mis manos de sus hombros y me espeta:

─ ¡Oh! Y sin duda lo que tu adorado Draco diga es palabra santa, ¿verdad? ─ Deja salir con marcado sarcasmo, poco propio en ella. ─ Ustedes dos son los menos indicados para cuestionar nada, se la han pasado siete años de su vida peleando y discutiendo por las cosas más tontas del mundo, y todo por no ser lo suficientemente valientes como para admitir sus sentimientos. ¡Así que no te atrevas a darme un sermón!

La observo alejarse furibunda por el pasillo que conduce a su oficina, con su abultada cabellera ondeando al compás de sus pasos. Cuando se pierde por el corredor, suelto un fuerte bufido y realizo una nota mental de evitar visitar su oficina por lo que resta del día. Sin duda alguna no deseo enfrentarme a una alterada Hermione.

Al instante, recuerdo el motivo de mi prisa y emprendo un rápido andar hacia el comedor del ministerio, donde de seguro hallaré a Draco. Y no me equivoco, mi rubia obsesión está tomando asiento en una apartada mesa. Con rapidez, me coloco en un lugar donde Draco pueda verme sin problema alguno. Una vez que estoy sentado, espero a que cargue su tenedor con una porción de estofado, y cuando el mismo queda a unos centímetros de la boca del sexy Slytherin, vuelvo a realizar el movimiento con mi lengua que minutos atrás logró quebrarlo.

La respuesta es inmediata. Draco queda petrificado en el acto, con el cargado tenedor a milímetros de su boca entreabierta, pero lo que más delata lo mucho que lo afecta mi accionar es ese hambriento brillo en su mirada, que nada tiene que ver con el olvidado almuerzo en su plato.

Esta vez lo conseguiré. Draco no podrá soportar mucho tiempo más la extrema tensión sexual que le genera mi bendita lengua. Sin embargo, nada es sencillo en mi vida, y como si de una gran y horrible montaña se tratase, Zabini se coloca silenciosamente frente a Draco y dice algo que, por la distancia en la que me encuentro, es imposible que capte. Lo que sea que ese imbécil le haya dicho, es más que suficiente para romper el hipnotismo en el que Draco ha caído, provocando que su cargado tenedor escape de su pálida mano y se desperdigue por la mesa.

Con fastidio, tiro el bastón de caramelo sobre la mesa y me dispongo a realizar lo que ha pasado a ser mi segundo pasatiempo favorito del día, fulminar con la mirada a Zabini. De más está decir que mi principal pasatiempo es observar y escuchar a Draco. Por desgracia, Zabini está sentado de manera tal de darme la espalda, y como si esto no fuera suficiente, su amplia espalda bloquea por completo a Draco. Sin embargo, eso no evita que vea cómo el imbécil moreno lleve a su boca alimentos del plato de Draco.

Lo que vuelve desgarradora la imagen no es el hecho de que Zabini se haya apropiado del almuerzo de Draco. Lo que provoca que mi corazón continúe fragmentándose es el hecho de que Draco le permita hacerlo. ¿A este punto de confianza han llegado en su relación? La respuesta es un rotundo y doloroso sí.

Ambos continúan en silencio o hablando de todo. No lo sé. No puedo ver más que la espalda de Zabini tambalearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre cada bocado que da. Y por muy malvado que sea, no puedo evitar desear que el maldito se ahogue con una zanahoria. Pero él no se ahoga, y lo único que percibo es un leve sonido a una silla corriéndose. El ruido podría haber pasado desapercibido para cualquier otra persona, sin embargo, mis sentidos están mucho más agudizados. Una habilidad que he incrementado gracias a mi trabajo como auror.

Poso la vista al frente y descubro que Draco ha movido unas milésimas su asiento. Desde aquí puedo ver parte de su sedosa cabellera rubia sin dificultad alguna. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Acaso la compañía de Zabini lo ha aburrido y desea entretenerse con algo más? ¿O quizás Zabini se ha percatado de mis intenciones y se lo ha hecho notar a Draco?

Ante esta posible explicación frunzo, de ser posible, aún más el ceño y le envío una mortífera mirada al moreno Slytherin. Sin embargo, Zabini no cae muerto sobre la mesa. Por el contrario, suelta una fuerte carcajada por algo que Draco le ha dicho. La misma, logra captar la atención de varios de los presentes en el comedor. Algunos de los otros comensales simplemente sonríen y continúan prestándole atención a sus platos, pero otros se le quedan viendo con diversión.

Nadie lo dice, pero no es necesario expresar en palabras la imagen que ambos representan. Y duele. ¡Merlín, que lo hace! Porque daría lo que fuera por ser quien esté en esa relajada situación con Draco. Por desgracia, eso sólo parece estar reservado para Zabini. Aquello que he temido durante tanto tiempo, finalmente se hace realidad. La pesadilla se torna realidad y mis esperanzas de algún día significar algo para Draco mueren, porque no hay forma de que pueda ocupar el lugar que Zabini posee en el corazón de Draco.

Totalmente derrotado, me levanto apresurado de la mesa y dirijo mis pasos hacia el elevador, con la única idea de irme a casa. Es más que claro que no podré concentrarme en el trabajo por lo que resta del día. Además, no quiero darle la satisfacción al idiota de Zabini de verme así de derrotado. Antes de lo pensado, llego hasta un ascensor y oprimo el botón para que las puertas se abran. Una vez que ingreso, aguardo a que éstas se cierren, pero una pálida mano la detiene a tiempo. Cuando las puertas vuelven a abrirse, veo al hombre que tanta alegría y pesar me provoca.

─ Potter.

─ Malfoy.

Y sólo eso puedo hacer, responder su saludo, porque inmediatamente me paralizo y no encuentro la forma de hacer que mis cuerdas vocales funcionen. Aunque, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Acaso soy capaz de rogarle porque me dé una oportunidad? No, no lo soy. Jamás se me ha dado bien eso de rogar. Y sé que, aunque pudiera hacerlo, tampoco lo haría, porque la poca dignidad que me queda no me lo permitiría.

Afortunadamente, llegamos al atrio más rápido de lo pensado, y sin despedirme de él, emprendo un apresurado caminar hacia las chimeneas del ministerio. No obstante, escucho detrás de mí unas rápidas zancadas, y antes de que mi mente siquiera pueda interpretar qué es lo que está ocurriendo, siento un largo y fuerte brazo tomarme por el codo y girarme. Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que he muerto. He muerto y despertado en el edén, porque no hay otra explicación al hecho de que Draco me esté besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y lo beso. Claro que lo hago. Después de salir de mi asombro, entreabro mi boca para intensificar el violento ataque, a la vez que siento a Draco arrastrarnos hacia la chimenea. Entre jadeos y entrecortados besos, lo oigo gruñir lo que parece ser una dirección antes de que unas esmeraldas llamas nos consuman. En menos de unos segundos, aterrizamos en una amplia y lujosa sala, mas no soy capaz de prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, porque inmediatamente Draco nos lleva hasta el amplio sofá que corona la estancia.

Una vez que se sienta, me atrae hacia sí y con toda la agilidad que mi pequeño cuerpo posee, me coloco a horcajadas de él, todo esto sin dejar de besarlo. Sin perder tiempo, tomo con fuerza la costosa túnica de Draco y ejerzo un fuerte tirón, capaz de rasgarla por completo en mi desesperación por desvestirlo. He esperado mucho tiempo por esto. Demasiado. Es por ello que no puedo contenerme, deseo sentir su piel en este preciso momento.

No pienso. En verdad no lo hago. De hacerlo, quizás hubiera reconsiderado romper tan fina prenda. ¿A quién quiero engañar? La hubiera destrozado de cualquier manera. Después de todo, tengo más dinero del que puedo contar y puedo reponerla sin problemas. Y si eso no es suficiente para aplacar el enfado de Draco, la mano que cuelo entre sus pantalones lo hará.

Con mucha parsimonia, comienzo un cadencioso vaivén sobre su erecto miembro, mientras me deleito en los sensuales sonidos que arranco desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sin embargo, Draco no es alguien que se deje dominar y rápidamente muerde mi labio inferior para detenerme.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿no piensas demostrarme la gran habilidad que posee esa lengua? ─ Pregunta elevando con gracia una ceja, a la vez que refriega su entrepierna contra la mía. ─ A menos que prefieras uno de esos condenados bastones de caramelo, porque si es así, creo recordar que aún quedan algunos en la sala de reunión. ¡Oh, mierda!

No le doy tiempo a que continúe con sus interminables regaños y simplemente me deslizo con sigilo de su regazo. Sin pestañear, termino de abrir sus pantalones, y siguiendo su consejo, pongo en práctica uno de mis grandes talentos. El primer contacto de mi lengua con su firme erección es sublime e inigualable, y presiento que podría correrme solamente con esto. Pero no lo hago, fuerzo a mi mente a concentrarse en brindarle la mejor mamada de la vida a Draco. Y por los jadeos que oigo, estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Delicioso. Eso es lo que es. Doy otro largo lametazo, igual al que le prodigué al bastón de caramelo, consiguiendo que un necesitado gemido escape de Draco. Lo siento cerca del éxtasis, pero él no parece querer que esto termine tan rápido, y si soy honesto, tampoco deseo que esto acabe aquí. No hasta poder sentirlo dentro de mí.

Lo siento jalarme con fuerza del cabello y traerme hasta su boca. Obedientemente, cumplo su deseo y vuelvo a dejar que asalte mi boca a gusto. Descuidadamente, rebusca entre sus prendas por algo que mi embotada mente no reconoce, hasta que percibo un frío aire recorrer mi desnudo cuerpo. Su varita, eso era. Con un pase de ella, Draco nos ha desnudado a ambos. Ahora que nada se interpone entre los dos, vuelvo a colocarme a horcajadas de él, mientras percibo mi sensible erección chocar contra su firme abdomen.

La excitación de ambos es abrumadora, por lo que Draco se apresura a realizar un último hechizo contra mi latente entrada. Inmediatamente, una fría y húmeda sensación extiende las paredes internas de mi parte trasera, preparándome para la gloriosa actividad que está por ocurrir. Sin embargo, un rastro de duda vislumbra por la brillante mirada de Draco. Para despejar cualquier rastro de vacilación de sí, me acerco hasta su boca y lo beso con fiereza, demostrándole lo mucho que lo necesito dentro mío.

Al instante, Draco toma su imponente erección entre sus manos y la dirige hacia mi lubricada entrada. Me incorporo lo suficiente para facilitarle el proceso, y una vez que lo siento rozarme, me dejo caer hasta sentirlo completamente dentro de mí.

Y gimo. Gimo como nunca antes lo hice. Las emociones me abruman y desbordan, por lo que cierro los ojos con fuerza y me dedico a disfrutar de la perfecta sensación de sentirlo dentro mío. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con esto? Demasiadas, pero ninguno de mis patéticos sueños puede compararse a la realidad. Nada ni nadie puede igualar lo que Draco es capaz de hacerme sentir.

Lo siento tomarme con firmeza de las caderas e impulsarme hacia arriba para comenzar un letárgico vaivén. No me opongo en lo absoluto, por el contrario, hago como dice. Ante esto, no puedo evitar pensar que soy una especie de títere a merced del titiritero más hermoso del mundo. Y no podría importarme menos, con gusto lo dejaré a cargo de las cuerdas si promete continuar brindándome este infinito placer.

Coloco mis manos sobre sus pálidos hombros para darme mayor impulso y es cuando lo siento. Lo siento rozar esa parte dentro de mi cuerpo que me hace ronronear en éxtasis. Los ataques a mi próstata se vuelven erráticos, claro indicativo de que ninguno de los dos podrá soportar este ritmo por mucho tiempo. Y fiel a mis sospechas, me escucho gritar con fuerza ante el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Las sensaciones son tantas y tan arrolladoras, que me siento colapsar contra el firme pecho de Draco. Por su parte, él propina unas pocas y erráticas estocadas más y alcanza el clímax. Amortiguo un ronroneo al notar la humedad que me llena, mientras percibo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parece ser una eternidad, simplemente acompasando nuestras respiraciones. Algo adormilado, siento a Draco utilizar uno de sus dedos como un pincel para dibujar abstractos dibujos sobre mi espalda. Y en verdad lo haría. En verdad podría quedarme así para siempre, suspirando entre sus brazos.

Desafortunadamente, sus caricias sobre mi espalda traen a colación otra completamente diferente a la mía y que tantos disgustos me ha dado el día de hoy. Sólo en ese momento recuerdo que esto no es un sueño y que, en realidad, Draco ya tiene a alguien. Lo odio, realmente odio a Zabini, pero eso no implica que esté bien lo que acabo de hacer. Jamás me hubiera metido en los pantalones de alguien ocupado, es un límite que me prometí en la vida cruzar. Entonces, ¿cómo pude permitir que ocurriera? ¿Y por qué no me arrepiento en lo absoluto?

Porque es Draco. Simplemente por eso. Cualquier estúpida regla que me haya autoimpuesto pierde significado y sentido con él. Sin embargo, la parte sensata de mi mente me obliga a arriesgar el pequeño resquicio de felicidad que he probado, sólo para poner sobre la mesa un tema que de seguro me alejará del hombre por el que he perdido la cabeza.

Me aparto un poco de su cuerpo y lo observo con intensidad, tratando de grabar a fuego en mi mente cada ínfima parte de ese hermoso rostro que me quita el aliento. Para darme ánimos por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, lo beso con delicadeza, pero impregnando en éste todo lo que siento por él. El beso me sabe agridulce, y quizás así lo sea, porque esto puede significar una despedida.

─ Draco.

La sorpresa en su rostro es notoria al oírme llamarlo por su nombre. Quiero sonreír por la ternura que me provoca, pero el conocimiento de lo que está a punto pasar evita que la comisura de mis labios se mueva.

─ Harry.

Mi nombre en sus labios me sabe a gloria. Me siento sonreír como nunca antes lo he hecho, pero después de unos segundos, la realidad vuelve a golpear la puerta de mi conciencia y me dice que ya he retrasado esto más de lo que debería. Algo de pesar debe haber traspasado mis facciones, porque de inmediato lo oigo emitir con una ronca voz una interrogante.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ El recelo en su tono es notorio, mas no me atrevo a decir nada aún. ─ ¿Acaso ya te has arrepentido de esto?

¿Arrepentirme? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida? No, sin duda no soy yo quien se arrepiente. La verdadera pregunta aquí es si Draco no se arrepiente de haber engañado a Zabini conmigo.

─ ¡No! ¡Merlín, no! ─ Lo beso, porque quiero dejarle completamente en claro que jamás podría arrepentirme de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podría, si he soñado con esto por un largo tiempo? ─ No es eso.

─ Entonces, ¿qué es?

Por unos segundos, no digo nada y simplemente muerdo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿En verdad voy a hacerlo? ¿Realmente voy a arruinar este momento con la desagradable realidad? Al parecer, así lo haré, porque mi boca suelta sin pudor alguno aquello que tanto temo.

─ No quiero ser sólo una aventura pasajera para ti.

─ ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo serías? ─ Pregunta con genuino desconcierto, pero eso no consigue aplacar mis dudas.

─ No juegues conmigo, Draco.

─ ¡No estoy jugando! ─ Ejerce mayor vehemencia a sus palabras, y en verdad desearía poder creerle, pero la parte sensata de mí me recuerda que sólo un necio podría negar la existencia de Zabini en la vida de Draco.

─ ¿En verdad vas a negarlo?

─ Negar, ¿qué?

─ ¡Que aún estás saliendo con Zabini!

Risa. Una divertida risa. Eso es lo único que sale de la boca de Draco ante mis palabras, y es todo lo que necesito para que, nuevamente, mi corazón se haga añicos. La parte sensata de mi ser tenía razón, sólo fui una aventura pasajera para él.

Me levanto de manera brusca de su regazo, totalmente molesto conmigo mismo por haberme permitido esperanzarme con un imposible. Aunque Draco no parece estar de acuerdo con mi accionar y me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Sin darme tiempo a replicar algo, me besa con dominante fiereza, como si con ello intentara despejar cualquier rastro de duda de mi mente. Y quizás, sólo quizás, esté dando resultado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, besándonos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de no poder quitarme de la cabeza esta sensación de no ser correcto lo que le estamos haciendo al idiota de Zabini.

─ No estoy saliendo con él.

Sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos como un cañonazo, dejándome completamente atónito y cien por ciento confundido. ¿Ellos no están saliendo? ¿De verdad espera que crea eso después de lo que presencié hoy?

─ Pero él…

─ Él es para mí lo que la comadreja es para ti. ─ Lo siento acariciar con suavidad mi pecho, pero no soy capaz de quitar de mi cabeza el hecho de que Ron no significa para mí lo que Zabini es para Draco. Aunque Draco no parece percatarse de mi incredulidad y continúa con su explicación. ─ Sólo es el hermano que nunca tuve.

─ En el hipotético caso de que te creyera, ¿cómo explicas lo que dijo hoy?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Pregunta con gran confusión, como si realmente no supiera de qué estoy hablándole.

─ A lo que dijo sobre "practicar un nuevo movimiento".

El rencor con el que suelto estas palabras me deja un amargo sabor en la boca, el cual no se quitará ni con uno de esos deliciosos bastones de caramelos.

─ ¡Ah, eso! ─ Draco realiza una pausa, como si estuviera conteniéndose de soltar otra carcajada. Y realmente juro que, si lo hace, le lanzaré un desagradable hechizo en sus partes íntimas, por mucho que me gusten. Pero él no se ríe y reanuda su explicación. ─ Con Blaise solemos practicar piruetas poco comunes en los partidos de Quidditch interdepartamentales que realiza el ministerio, porque es la forma más efectiva de sorprender a algunos equipos. A eso se refería cuando habló del nuevo movimiento, jodido malpensado.

Decir que mi cara se colorea es una absoluta mentira. Siento mis mejillas arder más que un fuego maligno ante la vergüenza que me provoca haber, como muy bien lo ha dicho Draco, malpensado todo. No estoy seguro de si en estos precisos momentos deseo esconderme en un lugar donde nadie me vea (al menos hasta que pueda recuperar algo de dignidad), o simplemente gritar de euforia al comprender, finalmente y después de todos mis infundados miedos, que Draco no está saliendo con Zabini.

Afortunadamente, Draco me saca de mis contradictorios pensares al tomarme del cuello y unir, una vez más, nuestras bocas con desenfrenada pasión. Cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, me observa con diversión y dice:

─ Eres perverso.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunto distraído, mientras comienzo a mordisquear el apetecible cuello que tan cerca tengo.

─ Porque has hecho que, a partir de ahora, no pueda ver un bastón de caramelo sin recordar la forma en que me provocabas con éstos.

Ahogo una risita contra el blanco cuello de Draco al recordar la forma en que he conseguido llamar su atención, mientras lo siento tomar con posesividad mi trasero. Y al recordar lo que fui capaz de obtener sólo con un simple bastón de caramelo, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué otras cosas seré capaz de obtener con algo más sofisticado. Aunque eso es algo que Draco no tiene por qué saber. Siempre es bueno tener un as debajo de la manga, ¿verdad?

─ Vele el lado positivo… siempre y cuando tengas uno cerca, te será muy sencillo obtener lo que quieras de mí. ─ Dejo salir con un seductor murmullo contra sus labios, teniendo pleno conocimiento de lo que mi tono le provoca. ─ Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por un bastón de caramelo.

─ ¿Lo que sea?

─ Lo que sea. ─ Murmuro estas palabras como un suave ronroneo para distraerlo de la mano que vuelvo a colar entre los dos, todo con el único propósito de tomar esa gran erección de la que me he vuelto adicto.

─ Entonces, creo que es una fortuna que la familia Malfoy sea dueña de una empresa muggle que fabrica bastones de caramelo. ─ Draco suelta esta aseveración con una seductora ceja en alto, sabiendo lo que su especie de pregunta genera en mí. ─ ¿No crees?

Y lo beso, porque es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos. Solamente cerrar mis ojos y entregarme al infinito placer que Draco está dispuesto a brindarme. A pesar de que sus últimas palabras parecen ser una simple broma hacia lo mucho que me gustan los bastones de caramelo, estoy convencido de que significan mucho más. Y aunque no lo dice, sé que ésa es su forma de decir " _juntos por siempre"_. Después de todo, nunca antes se ha visto quebrar una empresa de la familia Malfoy. Y estoy totalmente seguro, que la de bastones de caramelo no será la excepción.

* * *

 **Respuesta a guest reviews:**

 **An chan:** Un placer saber que te ha gustado. Como ves, aquí tenemos el POV de Harry. Espero que éste también te gustara. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Besito y que tengas un gran año.

 **Maleh:** primero que nada, me siento honrada por saber que todas mis historias te han gustado. No puedo hacer más que agradecerte por tomarte el trabajo de leer y comentar.  
Finalmente mi musa se apiadó y nos regaló el POV de Harry. Espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado.  
¡Ah! Un Harry celoso es simplemente adorable, ¿verdad? Y en esta parte hemos tenido mucho de estos ataques.  
Sí, la forma en la que Harry manipuló las emociones de Draco es muy Slytherin, eso sólo reafirma lo que el canon dice: "Harry lo hubiera hecho muy bien en Slytherin". ;)  
¡Millones de gracias por tus bellas palabras! Besito y que tengas un gran año.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** ¿Cuántos de ustedes están mirando el árbol de Navidad repleto de bastones de caramelos de una forma completamente distinta ahora? ¡Porque yo sí lo hago!

Ya hablando en serio, si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco infinitamente que se hayan tomado el trabajo de leer. Espero que este POV de Harry les haya gustado tanto (o más) que el de Draco.  
Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo. Ojalá que este 2018 nos traiga mucho amor, felicidad y paz.

Besito enorme y nos leeremos en otra historia.


End file.
